The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, a program, a print medium, and a print-media set.
An augmented reality (AR) technology which has received attention in recent years arranges a virtual object (AR object) in an AR space associated with an image in which a real space is shown, and causes an image of the arranged AR object and an image of the real space to be displayed together on a screen. Accordingly, on the screen, a user is provided with an experience that a user feels like the AR object exists in the real space. The AR object to be displayed is fixedly defined in advance or is selected depending on the kind of the imaged real object.
For example, JP 2013-092964A discloses an AR application for arranging, in an AR space, an AR object representing an animal shown on a captured image when a picture book illustrating animals is imaged. In the AR application, feature amounts of known images of animals corresponding to respective AR objects are registered in a database in advance. Subsequently, as a result of matching of feature amounts of the captured image against feature amounts of known images, it is decided which animal is shown in the captured image, and which animal's AR object is displayed.